


Heathens

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Heathens by TOP,  When an old friend and mafia boss calls you up about a vampire hunt killing some members of the mafia family, you don’t hesitate. You show up. Dean expected it to be a routine vampire hunt. What he didn’t expect was the mafia bosses daughter to get in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathens

“Your daddy gonna let you bring that twig with you sweetheart? Ain’t gonna do much good against a vampire.” Dean looked your wooden weapon of choice up and down before returning to cleaning his blade. He didn’t flinch when you swung your bat in front of his face, mere centimeters from crashing into his nose. His green eyes met yours for a brief moment and he noticed the cracks in the icy cold stare hidden behind y/c/e’’s. 

“You don’t know what I am capable of, hunter.”

The qualifier “hunter” spilled from your mouth with the venom Dean had come to expect from a daughter of the mafia he somehow found himself entangled with. While he rarely bothered getting tangled up with the mess criminals created, he genuinely liked your father and after helping him deal with some ghosts haunting one of his warehouses, they had kept in contact. He reasoned that it couldn’t hurt to have a mafia boss on his side. It didn’t hurt that your father paid him incredibly well for his services either. 

Once he got the call there were some vampire holding up and draining the blood a few of the members of your mafia family, he rushed right away. Your father told him all about what he knew over dinner and that is when Dean met you. Back from your studies at some prestigious university for the Summer, you immediately caught Dean’s eye. When Dean insisted he didn’t need any help on this one as one vampire was an easy job, you insisted that you go. He tried to protest, but you put him in his place. Reminding him that he isn’t family and you wanted to make sure the job was done properly 

“I don’t even know why papa called you in the first place. You are an outsider. You smell like trouble.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know nothing about me either Y/N, so don’t pretend like you do.”

You flipped your hair over your shoulder and turned your back towards him. Dean looked back up at you as you finished putting a gun in your thigh holster and switchblades in each pocket. He knew all that stuff wouldn’t be particularly effective, but wasn’t going to argue with you any longer about it.

“You ready to go?” 

You turned your head back, staring him directly in the eyes as a dangerously twisted smirk crossed your face. “To kill someone who has hurt moya semya? Always.” 

Dean insisted on letting you take the lead so he could keep an eye on you, but you weren’t having it. 

“I don’t need you to protect me. I can take care of myself” You murmured.

“I know you can, but vampires are stronger and faster than humans. I don’t want your father coming after me because you got reckless and got yourself killed.” 

Suddenly Dean found himself back against a brick wall, your arm on his throat. “I don’t trust you to protect me. You aren’t family. And just because you’ve killed monsters doesn’t mean you know more about death than me. Trust me. I have watched the lights fade in someones eyes at my own hand. If I can handle myself. You watch your back though, pretty boy. The real monsters are the sleazeballs who hang out in these back alleys looking for, “ you looked him up and down before your eyes rested on his lips. “fresh meat.” 

Dean felt your lips press against his own before you dropped your arm and let set him free. “Come on Dean. We are almost where the bastard is hiding out.” You pointed with your baseball bat to a building just off in the distance. Dean watched as your hips swayed in your steps towards it, still reeling from the rush of your lips against his. He had met some strong women, but you were something else entirely. Confident, passionate, independent. He imagined you scared off plenty of men by the way you carried yourself, and he loved the challenge of you. 

“Move your ass okhotnik.” You shouted, pulling Dean from all the thoughts of what he wanted to do to you, or better you to him. He ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. He swiftly caught up to you. 

You swung your bat over your shoulders as you walked, your hands clasping opposite ends as the two of you reached the building. While Dean noticed the little glances you were stealing of him, he reminded himself to focus on the job first, and a payback for all these little moments later. If he dared that is. 

“Alright, the fang is in there?” 

You nodded. “Ivan and Edvard said the security cams have caught him in there.” 

“Alright then. You know the plan.”

“Of course. Kill the bastard and get out of here. This isn’t my first time killing something, ya know?” 

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “I believe it. You don’t have to keep reminding me.” 

“It isn’t a reminder. It is a warning.” You winked at him. 

Dean licked his lips for a second before he continued. “Okay, well then. Let’s go.”

The vampire was fast and managed to separate the two of you with ease. After chasing you off, the creature cornered Dean. He thrust Dean’s weapon across the room, pressed him against the floor, fangs ready to sink into the mans flesh. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when he heard a loud thunk. He opened his eyes and was stunned to see you bashing away vampires head with your bat. 

Dean jumped to his feet fast and ran towards his machete, praying the fang wouldn’t break your bat and you before he could get over there. He turned around just in time to see the vampire, bloodied and beaten, breaking your bat in half. He grabbed you by the throat and held you up in the air. 

“Pretty little lady ain’t got any more moves than a baseball bat?” The vampire snarled. You started kicking him wherever your feet would land which only further irritated the monster. Dean took the chance at it’s distraction> He ran over, using his built up momentum, and sliced the vampires head clean off. As it’s body fell to the floor, you fell hard from it’s grasp onto the ground. 

“Y/N!” Dean moved towards you, but you motioned for him to stop. 

“I am fine.” You coughed for a moment, running your hands over your throat where bruises were already forming.

“It didn’t bite you did it?” 

You shook your head. “No, didn’t go near his mouth. Damn. I am going to be sore in the morning.” 

“Won’t be the first morning like that for you though, right?” 

Silence. Dean bit his lip for a moment, unsure if his joke went a little too far. 

“True. It won’t be the last either.” You started laughing, easing the building tension between the two of you. Once you were on your feet you picked up the two pieces of your broken bat and frowned. 

“Damn I loved this bat.” 

“It served you better than I thought it would. Never seen anyone slug at a fang before. You are pretty badass.” 

One of the corners of your lips ticked up. “I know. You weren’t so bad yourself.”

As the two of you walked through the dirty backstreets, you both remained silent. There didn’t need to be words when you were enjoying the company of one another. You told a few stories about some of the buildings and places around, but mostly you just stayed in step with one another. 

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket as you reached your apartment complex where his impala had been parked for safe keeping. “Well, I better go check in with your dad and head home.” 

“Or,” you grabbed Dean by the collar pulling his face towards your own until his lips were almost touching yours, “you could make sure I am sore in the morning.” 

Dean didn’t hesitate. He shoved the keys back into his pocket, lifted you up with his hands resting on your thighs as your legs wrapped around him, and pressed his lips against yours. His tongue danced on your lower lip, begging for admission which you gave him. As your tongues danced, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself as close to him as possible.

“I thought you didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t family.” Dean said as he parted before he started a trail of kisses down your neck, collarbone, and any exposed skin his lips could reach. 

“If you can take care of family business, you can take care of me. Upstairs. Now.”


End file.
